


[Podfic of] Desdemona  by BrighteyedJill

by kholly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this to work, John has to be able to trust Sherlock with the most precious thing of all: Sherlock's own well-being.</p><p>    Warning: contains an established D/s relationship and the negotiated rules thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Desdemona  by BrighteyedJill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desdemona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149654) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> With kind permission from BrighteyedJill

**Title:** [ Desdemona ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149654)  
**Author:** [BrighteyedJill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill)  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John/Sherlock  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Contains an established D/s relationship and the negotiated rules thereof.  
 **File Length:** 10:03 min

Download from [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?lc08qy3yrmmt2yu)


End file.
